lulfandomcom-20200213-history
Going Underground
Going Underground 'is the fifth episode of the first season. Summary Lexi and Duck are out buying lunch for the other Loonatics when Lexi stops to watch a parade. Duck comments that he doesn’t want to stay too long in a place that serves duck and rabbit. The two then watch the various Chinese dragons go down the street in China town. Lexi, using her super hearing detect something suspicious and asks Duck to check it out with her. Duck then comments saying that she is not the boss of him. Suddenly Chinatown suffers from a massive earthquake and Duck then gets hit with duck sauce multiple times. This prompts Lexi to ask, "Aren't you saucy?" The earthquakes continue, as the two try and get their barring the entire city is reshaped. Chinatown gets formed on top of a mountain and the buildings all get sucked inside by a green, glowing light. At the same time a museum somewhere in Acmetropolis is broken into by a mysterious villain; he claims that the city has seen nothing yet as there is more to come. At HQ, the Loonatics then talk about the volcano mountain that exploded out of the face of Acmetropolis. Tech built a working model of Chinatown to map out the earthquake. Although he says it was a total rush job it's a picture perfect representation of the affected area, complete with little miniature trains that run on time. When the volcano bursts out of his model Tech notes that no matter how an earthquake goes, what happen in China Town breaks all laws of physics. Duck believes it to be an after effect of the meteor that gave them their powers. Slam then takes a bite out of the model to where Ace tells him he’s eating mud. Tech corrects him by saying that he ran out of mud so switched to fudge. Hearing this, Lexi joins in as well. Zadavia then appears and informs the team that the villain responsible is named Dr. Thaddeus Dare. He was a very brilliant scientist, wanting to control all forms of rock. The scientific community seeing saw his plans as crazy and impossible and shunned him. When the 2772 meteor hit, he was disfigured. She goes on to say "his rock experiments grew more reckless”. Eventually the scientific community banished him afterwards. For the last couple of years, Dr. Dare lived underground. The glowing rock that he stole from the museum was the Jade Serpent Crystal, which has untold power. Tech then directs everyone to his drilling machine, the Mobile Magma Mover. As they dig underground through miles of stone, Tech confidently informs everyone that his machine is able to smash through any rock, almost immediately reaching rock that the device is unable to smash through. While Tech wonders what could’ve gone wrong, Dr. Dare’s rock golems appear. Tech then warns that due to the sudden stop, the drilling machine is short circuited. As Tech tries to get the machine to move, more rock golems surround the vessel. One of the rock golems then busts through the vehicle's glass and grabs Lexi. Ace then gets the team ready to get Lexi as she struggles with the golem. Duck then appears and blast Lexi down. All the Loonatics then start fighting the rock golems. While Slam is fighting one, Ace, in his anger, accidentally blast one down a deep ravine and onto Slam, apologizing afterward. Ace suggests that Tech should jump start his digging machine so that they can smash through the remaining golems and leave. Tech tries to jump start it but the rerouter cord is too short. He then makes the decision to hold the cord while putting his finger into the socket; the electrocution disintegrates him, but due to his Molecular Regeneration ability Tech reforms himself together and mumbles angrily that he had to do that. With the digger machine working again, Tech smashes through the rock golems with ease. With all the golems gone, Dr. Dare then makes an entrance, telling the Loonatics that he's flipping the buildings upside down in order for all of Acmetropolis to be underground so that he can live in peace on the surface. Ace says that his plan is idiotic which leads Dr. Dare to say "You won't be laughing when you're buried in stone, bunny!" He then shoots a giant green ray out of his rock scepter, causing the cave to crumble while Dr. Dare escapes on what acts as giant rock elevator. After a few moments, Slam uses his tornado to burst everyone out. Zadavia then appears on a communicator and shows the heroes what's happening to Acmetropolis. When the Loonatics make it to the surface it appears that Dr. Dare already won. The entire city is gone, flipped inside out with only rock as the surface and the citizens of Acmetropolis left outside. They then notice a giant structure that looks over all of the land. Using dune buggies that Tech had made, they make it to Dr. Dare's fortress. After fighting off his defenses at the entrance they make it inside. Dr. Dare is sitting on his throne room that consists of the Jade Serpent Crystal on a podium and a chair made out of a giant boulder. He notices that the Loonatics survived being crushed and then decides that he should deal with the Loonatics by turning them into stone. The power of the Jade Serpent Crystal works its way up the Loonatics’ bodies, slowly turning them into stone. Ace then uses the angled surfaces of the rock to bounce his eye laser into the Jade Serpent Crystal, freeing them all. Dr. Dare then decides that his only option is to run and does so. His attempt to escape doesn't work as Lexi kicks him down a flight of stairs where he lands in front of Ace. Ace and Dr. Dare then fight and Dr. Dare tries to use the power of the Jade Serpent Crystal in his staff to turn Ace into stone. As he fires the blast, Ace uses his sword to ricochet the blast back to Dr. Dare, turning him into stone. Tech then uses the crystal to bring Acmetropolis back to the surface. At HQ, the heroes receive a year's worth of Chinese food. Zadavia appears and congratulates the Loonatics on their accomplishment and informs them that Dr. Dare’s frozen stature is place in the middle of the Acmetropolis Park. They offer her to join them while eating but she declines and leaves. After seeing the food Slam goes down the table devouring everything in sight. Major Events *Dr. Dare is introduced into the series. Debuts *Dr. Dare Characters *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Slam Tasmanian *Zadavia *Dr. Dare Trivia Quotes :'Lexi: "Whoa. Here comes your girlfriend." :Duck: "Ha ha, very funny." ---- :Tech: "...I can't figure out what would have caused that kind of geologic instability." :Duck: "Oh, I don't know, maybe something like a giant meteor hitting the Earth? Hmm? Ring a bell?" ---- :Slam: "Eggrolls, eggrolls, eggrolls!" ---- :Slam: (eating noises) "Eggrolls!" :Duck: "Despicable! Does anybody have a towel? Slam, you're supposed to gorge with your mouth closed!" ---- :Lexi: Did you hear something? :Duck: How can I hear anything with this racket?! You'd have to have superhearing to - Oh, right. ---- :Ace: Eh, what's up, rock? ---- :Lexi: So, what were those things? :Duck: Reminds me of some of the guys who keep calling you - except the rocks have more personality! Haha! ---- :Tech: he tries to start the digging machine again Come on! Oh fine. then gets fried, turns to dust and then revives himself with his regeneration powers Gotta be an easier way to be a hero. Gallery Loonatics-Unleashed-Episode-5-Going-Underground.jpg|Lexi and Danger getting Chinese food. Splat.jpg Dragon.jpg XGr4EBH 640x360 0.jpg|Zadavia revealing Dr. Dare's past to the Loonatics. Badguy.jpg|Dr. Dare after the 2772 meteor strike. Rockchuck.jpg| Crush.jpg|A rock monster gets crushed. Justturn.jpg|I need some help here! Dudes.jpg Sheerwall.jpg|Dr. Dare's mountain hideout. Goodjobidiot.jpg|Ace about to get encased in the Jade Serpent Crystal. Goodjobidiot2.jpg|Dr. Dare defeated. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1